Metropolitan Broadcasting Network (A Different Channel)
Metropolitan Broadcasting Network (Formerly Dumont Televsion Network and Paramount Televison network )is the 4th largest TV Broadcast network in America. It is currently owned by Turner-Paramount Communications Early history Dumont Televison Network was founded in 1946 by Television Manufacturer Dumont Labs to provide a service for their newest make television. Paramount Pictures was a major share holder in Dumont and provided programing for Dumont and also help faince the constitution of Dumont's Television stations. They aquried 80% of Dumont stock in 1949. They renamed Dumont Paramount Television Netwotk that year Early hits shows on the Network Included Time for Beany ,Cavalcade of Stars Faraway Hill, Mary Kay and Johnny Captain video and his Video rangers ,Rocky King Detective, and Cash and Carry 1950-1960 Hit shows of the early 50's included Cavalcade of Stars(best know for being the brithplace of the honeymooners)., Down You Go and Rocky King, Inside Detective. During this peroid Paramount made all these programs. In 1953, the govement became afaird that hollywood studios were going buy out all the network and refuse to air programing they didn't make. So the goverment mandated that all network buy at least 40% of thier programing form thrid party studios. Later fifties programs includes Cowboy G-men, Destination Space and Park avenue form Paramont , This is Alice , Man without , How to marry a millionare and play of the week from NTA and Jack for a Jill and Answer Me This from the George Fox Organzation 1960-1970 Paramount Pictures was bought by Gulf and Western in the 60's. Gulf and Western decided to use the Paramount name for the tv and movie production so they renamed Parmount TV Newtwork into Metropolitan Broadcasting Network. Notalbe programing of the 60's included House shows, The Brady Bunch, Love, American Style, Time Ranger, Rolling Hills and Crestwood Inn as well as Star Trek from Desilu Productions, Dark Shadows form Dan Curtis Productions and the Danny Kaye show from Dena Pictures, Inc.. Childern programing Beanny and Cellie Under Dog,Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales, Tintin QT Hush jot the Dot and King Leonardo and his short subjects 1970-1980 House shows included , Happy Days Mork&Mindy and Star trek Phase 2. Syndicated shows included Bearcats The Addams Family and The Beverly Hillbillies(not part of The Hooterville Trilogy in a different channel) from filmways , Fantasy Island and Charlie's Angels form Spelling-Goldberg Productions. Sanford and Sons , Different stokes and Maude(In a different channel so this show now not have connection to All in the Famly) form Tamdan prodctions and the Questor tapes from Jeffrey Hayes Productions 1980-1990 Due to Ronald Reagan deregulating the television industry in 1983 paramount benefited form not having to meet a broadcast quota of programing not produced by third parties. Major programming in this decade included: Life styles of the Rich and Famous, Entertainment Tonight Solid Gold Hits, The Late Show, 21 Jump Street, Married with Children, The Simpsons, Cheers, Macgyver, Family Ties. Police Squad and Star Trek The Next Generation. Children's Programing include Super Saterday(otl super sunday)Jem and the Holgrams.,Spiral Zone, Thunder Cats Snorks, Yogia Treasure hunt, Denis the menace and my little Pony and friends 1990-2000 Paramount was bought out by Ted Turner in the early 90, Shows on Metropolitan include Moesha, The Parkers, Frasier Star Trek Deep Space Nine and Star trek Voyager, and WCW Monday Night Nitro. Childern programing include . Childerns programing includied spider man Xmen Iron-man Captain Planet Scooby doo and Channel Umptee 3 2000-2010 Major shows of ths decade include Girlfriend, Star Trek Enterprise , Everybody hates Chris, Veronica Mars, America's next top model ,90210, 7th heaven, the 4400, The 100, Two and half men, Big Bang theory and Supernatural 2010-present Metropolitan parent parnet company Turner parmont commutions bought britsh tv network 5 in 2014 and renamed it Metropolitan UK major shows of this decade included s''uburgatory ringer harrry's law, three girls the good son Hart of Dixie Shameless and the huge bomb Work it'' Category:A different Channel